List of Allied States Military installations
This is a list of Allied States military bases currently located in the A.S. and around the world. This list is for the sole purpose of identifying listed present-day A.S. military institutions and the general locations of each. By service General *Defense Building *Cheyenne Mountain Air Defense Center Air Force Within the A.S. *Travis Air Force Base *Allied States Air Force Academy *Vance Air Force Base *Luke Air Force Base *McConnell Air Force Base *Nellis Air Force Base *Groom Lake Restricted Area (Area 51) *Randolph Air Force Base *Peterson Air Force Base *Schriever Air Force Base *Sheppard Air Force Base *Tinker Air Force Base *Altus Air Force Base *Beale Air Force Base *Brooks City-Base *Cannon Air Force Base *Creech Air Force Base *Davis–Monthan Air Force Base *Dyess Air Force Base *Goodfellow Air Force Base *Holloman Air Force Base *Kirtland Air Force Base *Lackland Air Force Base *Laughlin Air Force Base *Little Rock Air Force Base *Williams Air Force Base *Edwards Air Force Base *Ellsworth Air Force Base *Grand Forks Air Force Base *Hill Air Force Base *Los Angeles Air Force Base *Malmstrom Air Force Base *Minot Air Force Base *Mountain Home Air Force Base *Offutt Air Force Base *Vandenberg Air Force Base *Whiteman Air Force Base Abroad *Keflavik Aeronaval Joint Base (Allied States-Baltic Union) Navy Within the A.S. *Naval Air Warfare Center Weapons Division, White Sands Detachment *Naval Air Station Fallon *Francisco Naval Base *Fortis Naval Base *Naval Air Station Corpus Christi *Naval Air Station Joint Reserve Base Fort Worth *Naval Station Ingleside *Naval Air Station Kingsville *Naval Air Weapons Station China Lake *Naval Base San Diego *Naval Base Coronado *NSWC Corona *Naval Base Point Loma *Naval Medical Center San Diego *Naval Air Facility El Centro *Naval Air Station Lemoore *Naval Postgraduate School *Naval Weapons Station Seal Beach *Naval Air Station Point Mugu *NCTAMS LANT Det LaMoure Marine Corps *Mountain Warfare Training Center *Marine Corps Air Station Yuma *Marine Corps Detachment, Fort Huachuca *Marine Aviation Training Support Group 22, Naval Air Station Corpus Christi *Marine Corps Detachment, Fort Sill *Marine Corps Detachment, Fort Bliss *Marine Corps Detachment, Goodfellow Air Force Base *Marine Corps Reserve Detachment, Naval Air Station Joint Reserve Base Fort Worth *Marine Corps Air Ground Combat Center Twentynine Palms *Marine Corps Base Camp Pendleton **Marine Corps Air Station Camp Pendleton *Marine Corps Logistics Base Barstow *Marine Corps Recruit Depot San Diego *Mountain Warfare Training Center *Marine Corps Air Station Miramar *Naval Air Station Lemoore *Naval Air Weapons Station China Lake *Marine Corps Detachment, Defense Language Institute = Abroad = *Keflavik Aeronaval Joint Base (Allied States-Baltic Union) Abroad Army Within the A.S. *Los Alamitos Army Airfield **Los Alamitos Joint Forces Training Base *Vandenberg Air Force Base *Fort Hunter Liggett *Fort Irwin & the National Training Center *Camp Lockett *Fort Huachuca *Camp Roberts - Army National Guard *Camp San Luis Obispo - Army National Guard *Presidio of Monterey *Tracy Army Depot *Sharpe Army Depot *San Carlos War Dog Training Center *Camp Young *Camp Santa Anita *Camp Seeley *Camp Kohler *Camp Haan *Yuma Proving Ground *Fort Chaffee *Pine Bluff Arsenal *Oakland Army Base *Parks Reserve Forces Training Area *Sierra Army Depot *Fort Carson *Fort Logan National Cemetery *Pueblo Chemical Depot *Allied States Army Combined Arms Center **Foreign Military Studies Office *A.S. Army Command and General Staff College *Fort Leavenworth *Fort Riley *Allied States Army School of Advanced Military Studies *Hawthorne Army Depot *Fort Union National Monument *White Sands Missile Range *Camp Gruber Maneuver Training Center *Fort Sill *McAlester Army Ammunition Plant *Brooke Army Medical Center *Camp Bullis *Camp Bowie *Camp Mabry *Corpus Christi Army Depot *Fort Bliss *Fort Hood *Fort Sam Houston *Longhorn Army Ammunition Plant *Red River Army Depot *Idaho Launch Complex *MTA Gowen Field Boise - Army National Guard *Orchard Range TS Boise - Army National Guard *TS Edgemeade Mtn Home - Army National Guard *Camp Dodge *Iowa Army Ammunition Plant *Sioux Army Depot *Camp Williston *Camp Sutton *Fort Meade *Army Garrison Camp Williams - Army National Guard *Dugway Proving Ground *Tooele Army Depot *Camp Grafton - Army National Guard *Fort Leonard Wood *Fort William Henry Harrison - Army National Guard *Camp Ashland - Army National Guard Abroad *Keflavik Aeronaval Joint Base (Allied States-Baltic Union) See Also *Allied States Military Category:Allied States of America